


Ты будешь в порядке

by qjq, WTFStarbucks2016



Series: всё будет хорошо [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 11:50:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7531678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qjq/pseuds/qjq, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarbucks2016/pseuds/WTFStarbucks2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В Ваканде солнечно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ты будешь в порядке

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание: фик-зеркало к драбблу "Всё будет хорошо"

В Ваканде солнечно. Свет струится из окон под потолком лаборатории и наполняет её, он в каждом углу, придаёт стерильному помещению немного жизни. Если прислушаться, можно услышать, как трещат где-то за окном насекомые, как время от времени вскрикивают птицы.

По лаборатории, плавая в солнечных лучах, передвигаются доктора в белых халатах, проводят последние настройки приборов, заглядывают в экраны, негромко переговариваются. А Стив смотрит только на Баки. 

Тот сидит на кушетке, опершись на правую руку, его взгляд направлен куда-то в сторону. На нём белая майка, оголённые провода на том, что раньше было левой рукой, прикрыты, и в этом всепроникающем солнечном свете видно, насколько он не в порядке, как он устал, измучен, как сильно ему нужен этот покой.

И Стив ничего не говорит, несмотря на то, что всё его существо против того, чтобы снова, ещё раз отпустить Баки, вновь остаться одному. Он ведь уже узнал, каково это — быть одному, быть без Баки, и не хочет больше, не может. Это выбор Баки, в который раз повторяет он себе, ты должен принять его, должен поддержать. И Стив молчит, сжимает зубы, с трудом отвечает: «Если тебе так будет лучше».

Главный из докторов кивком показывает, что всё готово. Прежде чем шагнуть в криокамеру, Баки задумчиво смотрит на Стива и в итоге с лёгкой улыбкой (тот не видит, касается ли она глаз, у него вдруг что-то случилось со зрением, всё кажется слегка размытым) говорит:

— Не наделай глупостей, пока я не проснусь.

Наверное, Стив должен ответить какой-нибудь шуткой, но у него словно ком в горле застрял, и он только кивает. Стоит и смотрит, как поднимается стекло. Как свет проникает сквозь него и ложится на волосы Баки.

Доктора покидают лабораторию, и он остаётся один на один с Баки, лежащим с закрытыми глазами за стеклом. Спокойным, будто и правда уснул. Черты его лица разгладились, и теперь он выглядит почти умиротворённым. Стив садится на кушетку напротив криокамеры и впервые с того момента, как несколько дней назад вломился в квартиру Баки, может внимательно его рассмотреть.

Он сидит в этой тишине, прерываемой иногда гудением приборов, час или около того и затем, не отрывая взгляда от лица Баки, начинает говорить.

— Я... Прости, что втянул тебя в это, — хрипло произносит он. — И тогда, и сейчас. Если бы не я, ты бы... ты бы мог прожить долгую счастливую жизнь. Мне так жаль, Бак.

Стив опускает глаза вниз, смотрит на свои ботинки, начищенные до блеска.

— Я постараюсь исправить всё, что могу. Я слышал, есть человек, который меняет сознание. Так вот, я найду его и уговорю помочь тебе, чего бы мне это ни стоило. И больше никто не сможет тобой воспользоваться. — Стив поджимает губы. — Ты ведь слышал, Т'чалла сказал, что может сделать тебе новую руку. И ты будешь в порядке. Это будет сложно, но ты ведь справишься... мы справимся. Я буду с тобой.

Он оглядывается назад, смотрит на окна, сквозь которые видны кусочки ярко-голубого неба, чистого, безоблачного.

— А потом, если захочешь, мы можем уехать. Поселиться где-нибудь в американской глубинке, где нас никто не узнает. Завести собаку — помнишь, ты в детстве всегда мечтал о собаке? — лабрадора, например, они очень умные. Бегать вместе по утрам. Купаться в речке неподалёку. Ездить на соседнюю ферму за продуктами. Хотя бы немного пожить вдвоём, как простые люди.

Стив проводит рукой по волосам, трёт висок.

— Так глупо, — вдруг говорит он и резким движением встаёт с кушетки.

Бросив последний взгляд на криокамеру, Стив быстро выходит из комнаты.


End file.
